warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
A Broken Promise
Chapter 1 "From this moment on, you shall be known as Fallowfern. StarClan honors your bravery and kindness. You will become a great asset to our Clan." Fallowfern looked at her leader, and father, Hailstar. The big black tom with white paws looked at her with green eyes so intence with love she had to look away with her own deep green eyes. Fallowfern felt gazes burning her light brown fur with white flecks. Fallowfern looked around her camp. Her brothers, Rabbitleap, who had white and brown fur, and Ambernose, a black-gray tom with blazing amber eyes. Rabbitleap and Ambernose looked so diffrent. With Rabbitleap's blue eyes and Ambernose's amber eyes, they looked like day and night. Then a cat caught Fallowfern's attention, a cat she hated, Berrytail. The light ginger tabby tom had stared at her with love in his light blue gaze. Come with me, Fallowpaw, we will have kits together. No! Don't make me hurt you, Fallowpaw! Fallowfern stared back at him with hatred.Berrytail seemed to get the message and he stalked away. Fallowfern jumped down the high rock and towards her brothers. "When are you going to have kits with Berrytail, Fallowfern?" Rabbitleap joked. Fallowfern swiped him across the muzzle lightly. "When are you ''going to have kits with Rosefur?" Rabbitleap looked away, embarresed. "You know, you have to stay vigil. Take up your spots now." Fallowfern spun around. Hailstar. "Yes, Hailstar." The three littermates stepped forward to take their spots. This was going to be a long night. Chapter 2 Fallowfern was abot to doze off on her vigil when a scent twitched her nose. ''A moonhigh patrol? Fallowfern sniffed harder. SunClan! Fallowfern pushed over her brothers as she jumped up and yowled, "Intruders!" Finally, her brother were awake. Cats streamed out of their nests, Bumbleflight, the Clan deputy, in the lead. "Where?" "There they ar-" Fallowfern never got to finish her sentence, soon SunClan cats streaked through the camp entrance. The nursery! Five SunClan warriors where already trying to break throught the strong, bramble walls. Fallowfern leapt. She landed on a dark ginger tabby tom. He yowled and spun around. Oakblaze! Fallowfern yowled and jumped onto his shoulders and bit down hard on his ear, tearing the flesh. She felt cats around her, swiping at her. Theres too many! Suddenly, the weight vanished. She looked around and saw that her brothers had tooken rwo of the warriors but there was still two left. Then she saw her mother, Sandfur, jump on a small, but strong black tom. Then she saw Ravenwing jump on the last cat. Fallowfern yowled as Oakblaze jumped up and pinned her down. He bent his muzzle down to hers and they stared at each other for a few heartbeats, but it felt like moons. His Green eyes, staring into hers. Oh, StarClan! '' His breath breathed into hers. ''I can't be His tail brushed against her flank. In love The though spun out as she saw anger in his eyes, but then she saw it was fake anger. His quickly meowed," You fox-heart! Can't even defend you own nursery!" Then he bent down, as if to bite her neck and meowed in her ear, "Meet me at Great Rock, midnight, tomorrow." Fallowfern nodded and he jumped off and jumped back into battle. Chapter 3 "Retreat!" Fallowfern heard the SunClan leader, Darkstar, yowl and all his cats retreated but him. Fallowfern watched as Darkstar pad p to Hailstar and growl, "This isn't over" Hailstar growled, "This was an unprovoked attack. We will strike back. You wait." Darkstar growled and limped back onto his territory. "Thistlecloud, Thrushstep, Bumbleflight, and Fallowfern. Check to make sure they're gone!" The warriors nodded their heads and leapt off into the forest. Fallowfern followed behind with paws as light clouds. Oakblaze! Her thoughts never wavered from the handsome ginger tom. Fallowfern heard a voice call her name. "Fallowfern! Wake up! We're heading back now!" Fallowfern reconized Bumbleflight's voice and nodded. She ran back to camp, the patrol a few fox lengths infront of her. Fallowfern broke into the camp. Cats swarmed around the senior warriors and left Fallowfern to look at her pelt. She had no wounds, thanks to Oakblaze. Fallowfern pushed her way into her den. She was so tired, it felt liike she was asleep on her paws. Fallowfern looked at her new nest, it was clean and looked very comfy. Fallowfern dived into the moss,bracken, and feathers and feel into a deep, Oakblaze filled dream. Fallowfern woke up to see sun filling the den. Sun-high! Fallowfern jumped up. No one selse but her and her brothers where in the den. Rabbitleap was startin to regain wakefullness, but Ambernose was as asleep as a day old kit. Let him sleep. Fallowfern ppushed her way out of her den and blinked away the fuzzyness that clouded her gaze. Soon she saw the camp was alive with activity. Sorrelspots was watching her two kits, Mosskit and Volekit, play in a pile of green-leaf leavs. Heathercloud was watching her own three kits, Harekit, Molekit, and Cloudkit, sleep peacefully in a ray of sunlight. Fallowfern sighed and padded to Bumbleflight. "What can I do?" "I want you too go wake up your brothers. You are going to patrol MoonClan territory with them and Jaggedfang." Fallowfern nodded and padded to her den. She got an idea. She giggled at her idea at first but then stifled them. She sprang into the den. "Rabbitleap! Rosefur is looking for you! Something about moon light walk?" In a instant Rabbitleap popped his head p, his eyes full of hope. Then they darkened. "That was a mean joke! It's sun-" His gaze widened."It's sun-high!" Fallowfern rolled her eyes. "Of course! Bumbleflight is sending us and Jaggedfang to patrol the MoonClan border! Let's go!" "What about Ambernose?" Fallowfern thought then yowled so only he littermates could hear. "SunClan is attacking!" Ambernose was up in a instant. "Where? I'll shred ''them!" Fallowfern twitched her whiskers. Ambernose growled. "Cm'on you two, let's go!" Fallowfern lead the way out of the den, her brothers following. She saw Jaggedfang waiting impatiently at the entrance to the camp. "Where were you? Just because you are new warriors doesn't mean you can just slug around!" "Sorry, Jaggedfang." The new warriors meowed at once. Jaggedfangs whiskers twitched and they were off. Fallowfern followed Jaggedfang to the MoonClan border. Her brothers gossiping behind her a few fox-lengths. Fallowfern sniffed the air. ''Squirrel! Fallowfern dropped into a hunters crouch and stalked the squirrel, nice and fat. She started to drool. Fallowfern leapt. She soared through the air. She landed flat on the squirrel and bit it on the neck swiftly. The fat creature gave one protesting squell then went limp. Fallowfern sat up proudly. "You may eat it, but only if you share!" Fallowfern whipped around to find Jaggedfang purring behind her. Fallowfern stepped back and Jaggedfang took a bite. Then Fallowfern took a bite, soon the prey was gone. They buried the remains and padded on. Her brothers where already at the MoonClan border, facing a patrol of MoonClan cats. "Fish for brains!" "Fox-hearted cowards!" "Don't cross our borders, you little peices of fox-dung!" They where out numbering the patrol by one. She reconized the patrol instantly, Kinkear, the spikey gray deputy tom with kinked ears, Lilyflower, the pretty sand colored she-cat, and Brindlestorm, the light brown, beutiful she-cat. "What's going on?" Chapter 4 "I don't know, Jaggedfang, Lilyflower, tell them what we where doing?" Kinkear snarled and motioned for Lilyflower to speak. "We were hunting. Kinkear." Kinkear smirked. "That's right." Fallowfern bursted out laughing. "you..." She laughed more. "Against us? Have some brains for a change. We all know since you where attacked by those badgers, yo can't even spare enough warriors to hunt, not enough to fight!" Brindlestorm growled. "We can if you want." Fallowfern watched Jaggedfang's tail. twitch. Fallowfern yowled and fell on Brindlestorm. She kicked out her hind legs and felt it catch Category:Fanfiction